Elena
Quick Description Elena is a thirteen-year-old human teenager who enjoys drawing, reading and making puns. She is creative and funny, but can also be very short tempered and a bit lazy She is a Spanish Christian. She is currently at school. She has a phobia of spiders and knives Physically, Elena is in pretty good shape. She is average-height for her age with chocolate- brownskin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She lives in a middle class neighbourhood. Her mother and her father look after her. Elena goes to Bash Street School, where her favourite subjects are english and art. She loves her teacher Ms Howard but hates Ms Hernandez whose interests include handing out extra homework. Elena has a keen sense of smell and is an adept artist She fell underground and became Monster Kid 's sister Appearance Elena is chocolate-sinned, skinny and has a almost very narrow eyes. Her skin colour changed to yellow thanks to Gerson Elena always wears her grey hoodie, black and red basktball pants and red running shoes. Her short, brown hair is kept in a ponytail. She sometimes wears iron fingerless gauntlets or sleeveless gloves. She always brings a bag around. Underground, she has the same outfit as Monster Kid's, with long sleeves and a horn hat to cover most of her hair Personality Elena is a girl who lies to play by her own rules and likes to do things with other people but still has independent qualities. She is kind of lazy, but still doesn't like to be doing nothing which is strange. Elena tends to think about the worst things that would happen when someone has a certain object. Elena is kind of friendly and doesn't make friends everywhere she goes. She only makes friends when she doesn't know anyone. She has a thirst for adventure and likes to jump into any exiting event Elena has a short temper ad prefer to speak her mind out because she says it isn't enough for all of her feelings. She hates being interupted when doing something that she loves like eating or reading. When she is angry, she has the urge of hitting something or someone. She has this older sister instincts, and will display affection for anyone she considers a kid, like MK or Frisk Backstory Elena grew up in a family of six with her parents, two brothers and a sister. After a fire, her father had severe injuries and stayed in the hospital for 3 months. Elena grew up in a town called Good Hope. a few miles from Mount Ebbot She had a pretty normal, middle class childhood. Elena fell Underground on a hiking trip, met Toriel and met Sans. She avoided Papyrus because she thought he would take her soul. She got hunted down by Royal Guards and hid in an abandoned house in New Home. There, she found the outfits she wears now. She met MK's parents and they adopted her. She became Monster Kid's older sister, who is mentioned once in Undertale and changed her name to Anele Relationships Sans: An aquintace. She knows him because he told her about Papyrus but wasn't really friends with him. She met him short after he 'settled' in Snowdin with his brother Papyrus: Elena avoided him at first for fear of being taken to Undyne. She is now a friend of his and he helps her find Monster Kid during his 'Undyne Observations'. Since MK is now a fan of Papyrus, She knows where MK is now Undyne: Elena is afraid of Undyne, who is still searching for "That little punk who hid somewhere", will find out that she is a human. When Undyne takes MK to 'their parents', She takes them to her sister. Frisk: Elena is very good friends with Frisk, in the Pacifist/True pacifist run. She is grateful they saved MK from the fall and sometimes tells Frisk to take care of MK when she's busy. Gerson: Elena met Gerson on her way to Waterfall,but he didn't kill her, instead he gave her a drink of some sorts, that tuned her skin into Monster Kid's kind of skin, and another one for when she wants to remove the change Extra * She speaks Spanish when she's annoyed, angry or surprised * Her Santa Lucia... quotes are based on a random lady she used to know * Her weapon is a hammer and is very skilled at face bashing and hammer throwing * Her soul colour is Creativity * She uses her hands even if MK doesn't have them Quotes * Kai!! -when surprised * Santa Lucia de la Sagrada Familia! * Buddy...Wanna get bashed in the face * I'm not lazy! I don't like doing nothing! * Naaaaaaiiilled it! -then hits someone/thing with a hammer * Nana! -her way of saying no Category:OC Category:Human Category:Female